Tu veux jouer ? Alors on va jouer
by Haganemaru
Summary: Une dispute et une porte qui claque, voilà qui annonce une bonne journée pour Naruto qui pensait fêter son anniversaire en se mettant enfin en couple avec l'enfoiré lors du voyage à Londres… Ah il veut jouer ?... il était son homme…  SasuNaru/HPDM


**Genre** : Xover/HP-Naruto/NarutoUA/PostPoudlard/Humour/PWP  
**Couple** : SasuNaru / DMHP

**Résumé** : Une dispute et une porte qui claque, voilà qui annonce une bonne journée pour Naruto qui pensait fêter son anniversaire en se mettant enfin en couple avec l'enfoiré lors du voyage à Londres… Ah il veut jouer ?... il était son homme…

**Disclaimer** :

Masashi Kishimoto est le « papa » de ces personnages, ils ne m'appartiennent pas.

Harry Potter appartient à J.K Rowling

Good, le mot de l'auteur ! Donc, **j'adore les Xovers** avec du Naruto UA, on peut en faire comme on veut en respectant le côté « autre », donc, revoilà nos Potteriens qui vont faire connaissance avec nos Narutiens… bon, rapidement connaissance et encore, il y aura interaction qu'entre Naruto et Harry DONC, me demandez pas qu'on voit du DMHP jusqu'au bout, ça coupera à un moment ou un autre (quand ils partiront en gros).

**Note** : Comme Sasuke avait été uke pour son jour, on va le mettre seme pour l'anniversaire de Naruto XD, ce devait être le même couple que pour l'anniv de Sasu… cela le sera pas.

**Note 2** : La rencontre Harry/Naruto va vous paraître étrange vu que je n'indique pas en italique et autre le dialogue mais ça se passe en anglais alors qu'entre Naruto et Sasuke, c'est du japonais ).

**Note spéciale pour FFN : **

Re-Salutation les gens !

Après lecture d'un post sur un forum que je suis avec intérêt, j'ai donc réfléchi et décidé une chose qui va en choquer plus d'un... je ne posterais plus de lemon sur le site.

j'entends bien un lemon "made in Hagane" comme beaucoup disent, le genre de lemon comme "Tentation", ou "Only the ring finger know" et d'autres encore. Vous pourrez les retrouver sur Yasha no Naruto qui aura donc la "joie" de collecter mes lemons interdits ici. La fiction sera postée ici mais "allégée" avec une sorte de "trou" à la place du lemon (sauf en cas de PWP complet).

Certains aiment ça... d'autres ne veulent pas en lire... je respecte les deux et veux faire plaisir à tous, donc, je mettrais ce "MA" interdit sur mon site personnel. Lui seul me satisfait assez (non, j'ai pas les chevilles qui enflent) avec la mise en page etc... pour recueillir le texte intégralement.

Je rappelle que le MA étant interdit sur le site, j'ai plus d'une fois "bravé" cet interdit en publiant. J'ai eu "Cette nuit" de retiré de ce site en partie à cause de cela (enfin, retirée pour de faux prétexte mais bon, passons)... bref, je le ferais plus :P

Merci de me suivre ailleurs, merci de me lire, merci de me reviewer et surtout... merci de ne pas m'en vouloir de "déménager" mes lemons, merci de ne pas arrêter de me lire à cause de ça...

C'est pour cela que vous pourrez lire la fiction dans son intégralité (avec lemon et humour donc) sur yasha no naruto (lien dans le profil) dans la section Yaoi. 

* * *

C'est au pas de charge et en claquant la porte de la chambre qu'il partageait avec son soi-disant meilleur ami et inclinaison, que Naruto Uzumaki quitta l'hôtel de Londres où il séjournait avec un groupe scolaire. Être un « gosse de riche » avait du bon, ils avaient pu réserver le Best Western, proche de Charing Cross Road.

Naruto marchait d'un bon pas, les poings serrés le long de son corps, il se rappelait encore la conversation houleuse qu'il venait d'avoir avec Sasuke Uchiha.

Les deux hommes étaient on ne peut plus différents. Sasuke avait tout du pur profil japonais malgré sa haute taille. Finement musclé, distingué et réservé, il possédait de profondes prunelles noires où on ne pouvait différencier la pupille de l'iris et des yeux bridés qui n'enlevaient rien à son charme. Ses cheveux corbeau étaient coiffés avec art, une coupe déstructurée avec deux longues mèches qui encadraient son visage, coupe qu'avait créée le frère aîné du jeune homme dès son enfance, essai entre « enfants » qui avait plu au plus jeune. Le nez fin de Sasuke surmontait une bouche aux lèvres douces et pâles. Son teint de peau clair ne supportait que peu le soleil mais gardait un velouté qui attirait facilement la caresse… si vous étiez assez téméraire pour approcher le jeune homme.

Naruto était son parfait opposé avec sa blondeur et avec sa taille légèrement plus petite et fine que Sasuke, le surnom de « crevette » donné par le grand frère de ce dernier lui collait au corps malgré ses râleries. Une masse de cheveux dorés ébouriffés qui semblait ne jamais avoir vu une coupe normale -encore un cadeau du grand frère de Sasuke- retombait légèrement sur deux prunelles azur étincelantes de joie de vivre. Un perpétuel sourire large et amusé aux lèvres, ce mini-soleil possédait une peau ambrée attirante et « customisée » comme disait Sasuke. Pour les dix-huit ans de Naruto, Sasuke lui avait offert un tatouage elfique qui entourait son biceps. Ce fut lorsque Itachi -le grand frère en question- soumit que les lettres composant le signe elfique de son tatouage formaient le prénom de Sasuke que Naruto comprit que ses sentiments pourraient être réciproques.

Ils se connaissaient depuis qu'ils étaient tout-petits, s'étant liés d'amitié dès le jardin d'enfants, grandissant ensemble avec la complicité de leurs mères, attendries par les mimiques des deux bambins. Sasuke ne pouvait être vu sans Naruto et ce, malgré les autres amis du blond et Naruto recherchait sans cesse la compagnie du brun. Le mini-soleil était attractif et beaucoup voulaient la place de Sasuke mais Naruto remettait très rapidement les pendules à l'heure. Pour lui, personne ne prendrait jamais la place du brun. Ils avaient grandi sans se quitter, malgré leurs caractères opposés, le brun étant froid et renfermé alors que le blond était extraverti et ouvert.

Cette différence qui les séparait semblait à cette heure énorme pour le brun. Si Naruto avait accepté son homosexualité et l'assumait pleinement avec la complicité de sa mère, de nouveau enceinte, Sasuke la refusait. La peur du regard de ses parents, de son père surtout le renfermait et il repoussait alors violement Naruto qui commençait à désespérer. Cela faisait maintenant presque cinq ans qu'il avait accepté sa « différence » et aimait l' « enfoiré » mais était systématiquement repoussé en cas de déclaration. Pourtant, on ne pouvait avoir de doutes au vu de leurs comportements possessifs.

En effet, il n'avait pas été rare de voir les aventures sentimentales de l'un ou de l'autre se terminer abruptement car la personne avec qui ils étaient ne supportait pas cette proximité entre eux. Même si Sasuke refusait d'être avec Naruto, il n'acceptait pas de perdre son amitié et le prouvait par des étreintes « fraternelles », montrant bien la place qu'il occupait pour le blond, gestes qui faisaient que leurs amis s'échangèrent des regards interloqués au début, compréhensifs ensuite.

Naruto donna un violent coup de pied sur une canette de soda vide posée sur le bitume du trottoir londonien avant de remarquer une poubelle non loin… il résista presque une minute complète avant de se baisser pour la ramasser et la jeter. C'était bien un de ses tics qui amuserait toujours Sasuke. Son incapacité à voir leur planète salie et à ignorer la pollution. Naruto militait, Naruto se battait… et Naruto réussissait même à avoir l'Uchiha qui se surprenait à faire le tri sélectif chez lui sous le rire presque hystérique d'Itachi.

Le jeune homme déboucha sur Charing Cross Road à deux petites rues de son hôtel et fixa avec amusement les Anglais qui se baladaient. Ils semblaient plongés dans leurs pensées ou étaient avec leur téléphone collé à l'oreille, à croire qu'ils avaient oublié de vivre. Se décidant pour un côté et surtout, l'énervement dû à l'enfoiré remontant, le jeune Japonais se dirigea vers la droite, longeant le trottoir d'un pas nerveux. Il ne pouvait oublier l'engueulade qui s'était terminée par son claquement de porte.

Il avait pourtant tout préparé, fait des pieds et des mains pour se retrouver avec Sasuke dans la chambre double, essayé de le « travailler au corps », de lui parler mais rien ne fonctionna. La conversation était devenue houleuse, les injures dures et douloureuses avaient fusé, le « Je ne suis pas une tapette » de Sasuke avait provoqué un blanc entre eux et la brusque pâleur de Naruto avait entraîné des excuses rapides du brun. Naruto savait qu'il avait peur, il connaissait Fugaku Uchiha.

Comment un homme capable d'ignorer son deuxième fils toute son enfance accepterait-il l'homosexualité de celui-ci ?

Malgré tout, l'insulte faisait mal et c'est après un « Va te faire foutre, enfoiré » que Naruto était sorti de la chambre, ne prêtant pas attention à la voix de Sasuke qui essayait de le retenir, ignorant l'excursion planifiée par leurs professeurs pour la journée.

Le jeune Japonais marcha d'un bon pas avant de se stopper quand il remarqua qu'il y avait peu d'activité autour de lui. Naruto prit une bonne inspiration et… hurla. Cri primaire, comme s'il pouvait s'extérioriser par ce cri. Il hurla au ciel sa colère contre Sasuke, contre Fugaku sous le regard de plusieurs passants pétrifiés par le jeune blond…

Pourtant, une sorte d' « écho » résonna dans la rue, un second cri qui se mêlait au sien, une voix un peu plus grave que la sienne. Naruto se figea un peu, clignant des paupières avec incrédulité avant de soupirer en regardant devant lui. Le jeune homme leva un sourcil percé d'un anneau en argent en voyant plus loin une sorte de bar miteux entre une grande librairie et un disquaire. L'état du local ne donnait vraiment pas envie d'y entrer et d'ailleurs, il semblait inoccupé.

Un second soupir lui échappa et il lâcha enfin d'une voix sourde un : « Espèce d'enfoiré » envers son meilleur ami, exclamation qui eut la version anglaise marmonnée en même temps que lui, le faisant sursauter et se retourner vivement.

Face à lui et dans le même état de surprise, un jeune Anglais le fixait avec deux émeraudes à la place des yeux, cachées derrière des lunettes rondes un peu désuètes, il avait une chevelure noire ébouriffée et un visage assez rond. Ses mèches semblaient cacher sur son front une cicatrice que Naruto ne distinguait pas parfaitement. Très joli garçon, son nez était droit et fin, sa bouche entrouverte par la surprise, assez charnue et son menton volontaire. De taille légèrement plus grande que lui, ayant l'air d'être de la même carrure que Sasuke, il était pourtant habillé… étrangement pour Naruto.

Certes, lui aimait les couleurs vives comme le jaune or ou l'orange comme son tee-shirt à manches longues actuel, mais il était également habitué au noir avec l'enfoiré et ce que portait le jeune Anglais semblait avoir connu des jours meilleurs… surtout une carrure plus ronde.

Le jeune homme sourit en même temps que lui, leur faisant écarquiller les yeux devant la similitude du sourire et d'une même main, ils se frottèrent la nuque avant de se figer. Autour d'eux, les rires étouffés des passants les renseignèrent sur le fait que ce n'était pas un rêve ni un miroir entre deux mondes alternatifs, ils étaient bels et bien réels.

- Naruto Uzumaki ! se présenta le blond avec un sourire encore plus large en tendant la main pour un salut à l'occidental.

Le jeune homme cligna des yeux comme une mignonne chouette avant de sourire plus timidement et de prendre la main du blond pour la serrer dans la sienne.

- Harry… Harry Potter, indiqua à son tour le brun.

- Aly ? répéta Naruto en plissant les yeux.

- Non, Ha-ri ! corrigea en articulant le brun avec un petit rire.

- Hari ? essaya encore le blond.

- Voilà, c'est ça ! gloussa-t-il.

Le silence les recouvrit, non pas inconfortable, mais amusé alors qu'ils se détaillaient tous les deux de la tête aux pieds. Un grognement issu du ventre de Naruto fit éclater de rire Harry qui regarda autour de lui avant de repérer une cafétéria non loin.

- Je ne travaille pas aujourd'hui… tu fais quelque chose ?

- Non… je suis libre. Pourquoi ?

L'anglais chantant du Japonais décrocha un nouveau sourire au brun qui baissa la tête pour masquer son amusement. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on entendait quelqu'un parler sa langue en échangeant les « r » pour des « l ». Malgré tout, il ne voulait pas vexer son compagnon.

- Tu… veux manger avec moi ?

- Pourquoi pas ! acquiesça Naruto en souriant.

Les deux jeunes hommes se dirigèrent vers la cafétéria et alors que Naruto se fiait aux illustrations et aux textes qu'il pouvait déchiffrer, Harry se fia à son instinct et se félicita d'avoir pris de l'argent sur lui. Ils achetèrent chacun un sandwich et une boisson fraîche avant de s'installer à une table.

- Alors… commença Harry. Pourquoi ce cri primaire tout à l'heure ?

Quelques secondes séparèrent la question de Harry de la réponse de Naruto, le temps que le Japonais puisse tout saisir de la demande.

- Oh… disons que, je me suis mouché avec mon meilleur ami…

- Mouché ? releva Harry en clignant une nouvelle fois des yeux.

- Hem… querellé ? Pas… pas d'accord ?

- Oh, tu t'es disputé avec lui.

- Ouais… il est un teme…

- Teme ? redemanda Harry en souriant.

- Enfoiré ! gloussa Naruto.

- Ah d'accord… pourquoi, si ce n'est pas indiscret ?

- In-dis-cret ? répéta le blond en grimaçant.

- Euh… secret ? Tu veux en parler ?

- Ah ! Je suis… comment dire… j'aime les hommes.

- Tu es homosexuel ! comprit Harry.

- Ouais, voilà… et lui aussi… mais il dit pas « oui »… son nii-san a dit…

- Euh… « nii-san » ?

- Frère plus vieux…

- Okay… répondit Harry.

- Il a dit qu'il… devait avoir des liens avec moi… liens amoureux… sensations ?

- Sentiments ! corrigea Harry.

- Voilà… des sentiments amoureux… mais il a… il craint son père… donc, il… pas vouloir qu'on soit… ensemble.

- Oh ! souffla Harry en s'appuyant sur la table. Encore un…

- Hari ? questionna Naruto en levant les sourcils.

- J'ai le même problème… avec mon petit ami.

- Tu es aussi… tu aimes les hommes aussi ? demanda le blond.

- Ouais ! fit Harry avec un sourire en coin, s'attirant une même mimique du blond.

Ils se turent un instant, le temps de manger et Harry alla racheter deux boissons quand il vit que leurs sodas étaient terminés. Il revint rapidement s'asseoir face à Naruto qui le remercia et soupira en poursuivant son récit.

- Son père… on ne s'aime pas… du tout. Mais ça a été plus fort que nous.

- Vous êtes ensemble ?

- Oui, depuis la dernière année de collège. Ça fait déjà quatre ans.

- Lycée ?

- Euh oui, on peut dire lycée aussi. Avant, on se battait à chaque fois qu'on se voyait.

- Il s'appelle comment ?

- Draco… Draco Malfoy.

- Nom… étrange…

- Et le tien ?

- Sasuke Uchiha ! répondit Naruto en souriant.

- Ce n'est pas mieux ! rit Harry avant de boire une gorgée de sa boisson.

- Non… donc… Draco… il ne veut pas… dire à son père ?

- Il veut cacher notre relation à tout le monde.

- Au moins… il en veut une.

Le marmonnement du blond se fit dans une moue attristée avant qu'une idée ne lui vienne à l'esprit, lui faisant lever les yeux vers le brun qui se figea, surpris par l'intensité du regard azur. Naruto le fixa, cligna des paupières avant de sourire, s'attirant un haussement de sourcil intrigué de son vis-à-vis.

- Dis… Hari…

- Oui ?

- Si, j'aide avec Draco… tu aides avec Sasuke ?

- De quoi ? demanda Harry.

- Ton Draco… jaloux ? Possession ? Personnel ?

- Tu me demandes s'il est jaloux et possessif ? comprit-il.

- Oui… Mon Sasuke… très jaloux… C'est un bâtard possessif…

- Alors oui, Draco est… un bâtard possessif aussi ! gloussa le brun. Pourquoi ?

- Si on invoque… non, provoque… la jalousie… ils réagiront, non ?

- Normalement… murmura Harry doucement. Tu penses à quoi ?

- Il y a des… bars pour hommes… pas loin ?

- Des bars gays ? Oui, il y en a un dans cette rue… tu…

Naruto le regarda en souriant et en levant un sourcil. Harry le fixa avec la bouche entrouverte et sourit en coin à son tour. Les deux jeunes hommes rirent un peu de la complicité qui circulait entre eux alors qu'ils venaient de se rencontrer.

- Si on se… vient ensemble ce soir… dans le bar… et qu'on fait euh…

- Semblant ? proposa Harry. On fait semblant de se draguer ?

- Ouais. Semblant… ils devraient empêcher ça.

- Oui, je pense aussi…

- Hari ?

- Hm ? fit Harry en avalant un peu de soda.

- Tu… comment dire… ouvert ? Sexuel ?

- De quoi ? s'étrangla Harry en rougissant.

- Non, pas… pas ta place… si… hum… provoquant sexuellement ?

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Ah… attends et regarde.

Sur ces mots, Naruto abaissa ses paupières, voilant son regard qui se fit plus chaud en se plongeant dans les yeux verts de Harry. Sa langue humidifia ses lèvres et il les mordilla, un souffle doux s'échappa des lèvres entrouvertes du blond et sous le regard ébahi de l'Anglais –et des autres clients stupéfiés de la cafétéria -, la langue rosée de Naruto sortit taquiner sa paille avec langueur avant de mimer une petite fellation à celle-ci. Harry toussota dans sa serviette en rougissant violemment et en jetant un œil autour de lui, il distingua au moins deux Anglais qui fixaient son compagnon de table avec un éclair affamé dans les yeux.

- Euh… non, je suis pas… comme ça.

- Bien, je jouerai la chienne alors.

- De quoi ? suffoqua cette fois-ci Harry.

- La… salope ? proposa Naruto, faisant écarquiller encore plus les yeux de Harry. Euh… je te… chaufferai ?

- Oh Dieu… tu veux dire que tu vas me draguer de cette manière ?

- Ouais ! acquiesça Naruto avec un sourire.

- Oh Merlin ! marmonna Harry. Il va faire une crise…

- Hari ? appela Naruto, n'ayant pas entendu ses propos. Tu accepterais… euh… que je…

- De quoi ? demanda le brun.

Naruto se frotta le nez, semblant pour la première fois gêné de s'imposer à ce point sur son compagnon mais là, vu les habits que portait le jeune homme, jamais Sasuke ne se sentirait réellement « menacé » par lui.

- As-tu… d'autres vêtements plus… euh… soirées ?

- Plus habillés ? demanda Harry en grimaçant.

- Ouais.

- Non, j'ai… pas.

- Tu veux… bien que je…

- Tu veux me relooker ? suffoqua le brun en blêmissant.

- Hari ? Qu'est… ce qu'il y a ?

- Je n'aime pas faire les boutiques ! gémit Harry.

Naruto rit avant de se relever, clignant de l'œil envers son ami avant de l'attraper par la main pour le tirer à sa suite, direction « Armani jeans » une boutique aperçue plus tôt… et l'opticien le plus proche pour une éventuelle paire de lentilles.

* * *

L'après-midi passa avec une lenteur désespérante pour Sasuke Uchiha. Depuis la dispute de la matinée avec Naruto, celui-ci avait quitté la chambre et n'était pas rentré de la journée. Les professeurs avaient bien haussé les sourcils en regardant le brun, sachant qu'ils étaient inséparables mais Sasuke n'avait pu leur répondre.

Comment avouer cette putain de phrase qu'il avait osé lâcher à son ami… à celui pour qui son cœur avait basculé.

Il n'avait jamais eu de problème avec la sexualité de Naruto. Certes un peu jaloux que les parents du blond l'acceptent aussi bien –même s'il se doutait qu'Itachi semblait être conscient de certaines choses-, il savait pourtant que c'était de sa faute. Il aurait dû révéler ses peurs à Naruto, même s'il était déjà au courant.

Sasuke ne savait plus depuis quand son cœur battait pour le crétin blond et tandis qu'il était allongé sur son large lit une place, les bras derrière la tête, il se souvenait encore du grand sourire que le blond lui avait fait en lui présentant son premier petit ami… cet enfoiré qui avait rompu avec Naruto une semaine après leurs « mise en couple », étonnant son meilleur ami. Certes, Sasuke n'avait fait aucun effort pour l'accueillir, faisant preuve de possessivité, notamment en tirant le bras de Naruto pour lui parler à chaque fois que l'autre s'avançait pour l'embrasser mais…

Mais… il ne pouvait pas voir ça. Sasuke aimait Naruto, il l'aimerait sûrement toute sa vie, mais craignait son père…

Une porte qui s'ouvrait le détourna de ses pensées et il vit le blond passer devant lui avec un sac « Armani » entre les mains, le sourire aux lèvres et l'air rêveur. Sasuke tiqua, pas qu'il aurait espéré voir le blond en larmes suite à leur engueulade mais quand même, pas de là à presque lui sourire avec un air de benêt amoureux…

- Dobe ? appela Sasuke.

- Hum… oh, Teme ! T'es là ? s'étonna Naruto.

Sasuke grinça des dents en le voyant déposer son sac sur son lit pour en ressortir un pantalon de soirée noir à fines rayures verticales blanches. Très stylé, il suivait parfaitement avec le haut sans manches qu'Itachi avait offert à Naruto en été, haut qu'il venait de sortir de sa valise tandis que la veste blanche décontractée reposait sur le cintre dans la penderie.

Il plissa les yeux en se redressant, regardant Naruto bondir dans la salle de bain avec son nécessaire de toilette et attendit après son retour pour parler, écoutant le blond chantonner un générique d'animé sous sa douche. Le brun se positionna contre sa tête de lit à barreaux et vit la porte de la salle de bain se rouvrir pour laisser ressortir Naruto en serviette noire, le corps fin et doré encore humide.

- Hey, Dobe ! Tu fous quoi ?

- Oh ? Tu ne vois pas, j'me prépare pour sortir.

- De quoi ? Avec qui ? demanda Sasuke en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un Anglais que j'ai rencontré plus tôt dans la journée… tu verrais ses yeux ! D'un vert mais miam quoi, super mignon en plus, assez timide par contre…

Sasuke grinça des dents en le regardant, sachant que sa colère montait rapidement mais Naruto semblait totalement l'ignorer. Aurait-il oublié leur querelle de la matinée avec cet… Anglais ?

- Ecoute, Dobe… pour ce matin…

- Te fais pas de mal va, je sais très bien que les excuses, c'est pas ton fort… après tout, c'est vrai quoi, t'es pas une « tapette » comme tu m'as bien dit… on va pas laisser ça nous séparer, hein ?

- Naruto…

- Et puis bon, Harry m'a changé les idées donc pourquoi pas… un coup de foudre est vite arrivé.

- Qu…

- Bref, on a passé la journée ensemble et on a beaucoup parlé… et on se rejoint devant un club ce soir, l'Astoria sur Charing Cross Road. Je te le dis au cas où un prof viendrait pour moi.

Sasuke se mordit la lèvre violemment en observant son blond se préparer pour un autre homme, revêtant une tenue si classe et sexy qui le moulait délicieusement. Un frisson le prit sournoisement, faisant plisser ses yeux alors que Naruto se penchait vers le miroir de leur chambre, soulignant de noir ses yeux clairs avant de se passer les mains dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant encore plus avant de les fixer dans un genre de coiffure digne d'un réveil après une nuit de sexe torride.

- Je croyais… que c'était moi que tu voulais ! s'exclama malgré lui le brun.

Naruto eut un temps d'arrêt, les bras levés pour poser sur sa tête le chapeau noir à rayures assorti à son pantalon qu'il venait de sortir de son sac et le dévisagea via le miroir. Une moue se forma sur ses lèvres pleines avant qu'il ne soupire.

- Tu sais, Sasuke… ça fait maintenant cinq ans que je te cours après et que je te demande de sortir avec moi… tu refuses toujours, je ne vais pas finir vieux garçon. Tu ne veux qu'être mon meilleur ami donc… si j'ai la chance de trouver le bonheur, même avec un Anglais…

- Et si ça fonctionnait avec cet Anglais ? Tu ferais quoi, Dobe ? insista Sasuke.

Naruto enfila sa veste avant de plonger son portefeuille et le double des clés dans sa poche intérieure et de s'avancer vers la porte, ignorant le regard furieux de Sasuke. Arrivé à la porte qu'il entrouvrit, Naruto se retourna de profil vers le brun, encore assis sur son lit.

- Si ça fonctionne avec Harry… et bien, je quitterais sans remords le Japon.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Sasuke en sursautant.

- Il a son travail ici… je ne suis qu'étudiant… il y a des universités ici aussi. Je dois suivre ce que mon cœur dit…

- Et… et moi alors ! s'écria le brun en se levant.

- Tu es et tu resteras mon meilleur ami, Sasuke, malgré la distance entre les continents… et puis, c'est ce que tu souhaites, non ? continua Naruto vicieusement. Tu ne veux rester que mon ami.

Sur ces mots, il referma la porte derrière lui, laissant Sasuke dans le silence et seul dans la pièce… Son dobe n'avait pas le droit… il lui appartenait… il n'allait pas laisser cet Anglais -qui devait être moche de son point de vue- lui prendre son blond. Au diable son père, il avait assez d'argent de côté et ses études payées jusqu'à la fin pour s'en sortir seul…

Il ne perdrait pas Naruto.

Sur ces pensées, Sasuke bondit sur son sac, se prenant une tenue classe et se précipita dans la salle de bain pour se rafraîchir avant de quitter la chambre, les cheveux encore humides de sa douche.

C'est presque au pas de course que Sasuke déboucha sur Charing Cross Road et examina les alentours, se demandant de quel côté l'Astoria se trouvait avant qu'une jeune Anglaise ne glousse près de lui. Sasuke la dévisagea et lui demanda son chemin, la faisant pâlir un peu avant qu'elle ne soupire en lui indiquant la direction…

Avant de partir, Sasuke put entendre un « C'est toujours les plus beaux mecs qui sont gays » qui le fit se figer avant de se retourner vers elle. Elle le regardait avec un air désolé sur le visage alors que sa compagne acquiesçait.

- Et en quoi ça se voit que je suis ou serais gay ? demanda-t-il avec un anglais parfait

- Et bien… vous allez à l'Astoria… c'est un bar gay…

Sasuke blêmit encore plus avant de se diriger vers ledit bar. Il n'allait pas laisser cet Anglais détourner son meilleur ami, pas question.

Arrivé près de la bâtisse assez sombre, Sasuke haussa un sourcil avant d'aviser plus loin une sorte de bar au même nom… vu les couples d'hommes qui y entraient, ce devait être plus là que le bâtiment abandonné. Une fois la porte de bois passée, le jeune Japonais n'eut plus aucun doute en voyant la salle remplie de plusieurs couples ou de célibataires qui le dévisageaient avec intérêt. Avisant le bar à sa droite, il s'y dirigea pour s'asseoir près d'un blond très pâle, habillé avec goût. Son regard gris acier où brillait une expression de colère était posé sur un coin de la salle. Il tenait un verre de liquide ambré qui intéressa Sasuke lorsque ledit blond se retourna vers le barman pour commander la même chose. Sortant sa carte d'identité pour démontrer son âge au barman sceptique, Sasuke put enfin boire à petite dose du whisky que le blond avalait comme si c'était de l'eau.

Tournant son regard vers la salle, évitant la foule plus bas qui se déhanchait doucement au rythme d'un chanteur anglais, Robbie Williams à ce qu'il reconnaissait, Sasuke suivit des yeux la direction du regard acier et tomba…

Sur un duo souriant accoudé à une table.

Le brun possédait une coiffure déstructurée assez longue dont les mèches retombaient sur le côté gauche de son visage, masquant son front et voilant avec coquetterie son regard vert émeraude. Son sourire timide aux lèvres, il regardait avec un air assez intéressé Naruto en plein déploiement de charme. Le brun était entièrement vêtu de noir. Un jean surmontant des souliers de marque et une chemise cintrée qui dévoilait sa peau hâlée et ses avant-bras musclés. Le jeune Anglais se gratouilla le nez, comme s'il cherchait à remonter une paire de lunettes mais la main de Naruto vint prendre la sienne avant de nouer leurs doigts, déclenchant un nouveau rougissement chez le brun.

Sasuke grinça des dents et, sans se rendre compte qu'il faisait exactement le même geste que l'Anglais blond à ses côtés, il se retourna claquant son verre vide sur le comptoir et en commanda un autre, bluffant le barman qui les fixa tous les deux avant de les servir. Le jeune homme les regarda se retourner encore une fois vers la salle dans un même mouvement et appela discrètement son collègue pour qu'il puisse voir le prochain « tour ».

De leurs côtés, les deux amis savaient parfaitement que les élus de leur cœur se trouvaient au bar à les fusiller des yeux mais ne se retournaient pas, jouant leur rôle, flirtant l'un avec l'autre de façon plus ou moins poussée.

- Alors ? demanda Naruto en couvant Harry du regard. Ça a donné quoi chez toi ?

- Il ne m'a pas cru, j'ai dû partir quand il était en plein bug après que je sois sorti de la salle de bain ! gloussa Harry.

- « Boug » ?

- Il était tétanisé ! expliqua le brun en jouant avec l'index de Naruto. Il ne m'avait jamais vu comme ça et surtout sans mes lunettes.

- Comme quoi, tu ne voulais pas me croire pour les lentilles de contact ! s'exclama avec un doux sourire Naruto.

- Ouais… à ton avis, ils vont tenir combien de verres avant de rouler sous la table ?

- « Rouler sous la table » ? reprit encore une fois Naruto en levant un sourcil amusé. Tu veux dire « ivre mort » ?

- Ouais.

- Sasuke tient assez bien l'alcool, ça vaut mieux avec Itachi-nii. Je dirais qu'au cinquième verre, il devrait avoir un peu de mal à se contrôler.

- Draco a aussi de l'endurance… mais…

- Tu veux qu'on se mette à flirter encore plus ? demanda Naruto avec un petit rire étouffé.

- Ça me fait bizarre de faire ça à un autre que Draco… je n'ai jamais dragué personne.

- Oh, c'est dommage ça… laisse-moi faire… et ne prends pas… trouille… euh… peur ?

- Ouais ! rit Harry. C'est ça, je prends pas peur, ça déééé… Naruto ! s'exclama Harry en rougissant.

Au bar, ils entendirent simultanément deux verres se briser sous les cris surpris des deux barmans et un regard sur le côté les informa que cela venait du brun et du blond que Harry avait signalé plus tôt. Effectivement, la main de Naruto sur la cuisse de Harry avait été perçue par les deux autres qui fusillaient des yeux un des deux jeunes hommes, chacun le sien.

- Mais c'est qu'ils sont jaloux ! roucoula Naruto en baissant les paupières pour lancer un regard langoureux à Harry.

- Dis… c'est un faux flirt que tu me fais, hein ? s'assura celui-ci. Car là, tu me fais légèrement flipper.

- « Flipper » ? demanda Naruto en éclatant de rire. Tu as peur ?

- Un peu, ouais.

- Mais, chéri, si tu as peur maintenant, qu'est-ce que ça va être pour notre danse ? susurra le blond en battant des cils.

Harry ouvrit légèrement la bouche en le dévisageant. Il se rappelait l'après-midi qu'ils avaient passé ensemble, comment le blond avait charmé le coiffeur pour hommes pour qu'il prenne Harry en premier, lui indiquant ce qu'il voulait. Cette scène s'était poursuivie chez l'opticien qui rougissait sous l'anglais chantant du jeune Japonais pour se terminer dans la boutique de luxe où les vendeuses n'en pouvaient plus à contempler le blond torse nu se déhancher pour mieux voir ses formes mises en valeur dans le pantalon qu'il portait actuellement, avant de pousser Harry à faire de même.

Le brun devait reconnaître que Naruto avait une façon particulière de faire les boutiques, sortant son American Express Centurion sous le regard ébahi des vendeurs et de Harry qui ne la connaissait même pas. Trop surpris, il n'avait pu que laisser le blond lui payer ses fringues pour un montant astronomique de son point de vue avant qu'une vendeuse ne s'incline presque face au blond en lui offrant le chapeau qu'il portait. Chapeau signé Armani, assorti à son pantalon et qui valait quand même son prix. Le blond avait souri et s'était incliné.

- Dis, Naruto… t'es quand même pas un mafieux japonais, hein ?

- De quoi ? s'étonna le blond en clignant des yeux.

- Cette carte… les vendeuses de tout à l'heure ont failli se pisser dessus… c'est quoi ?

- Ma carte de paiement ? C'est papa qui me l'a donnée avant de partir pour Londres. On a notre argent en Amérique, c'est pour ça que notre carte bancaire n'est pas japonaise.

- Mais… que fait ton père dans la vie ?

- Il concurrence Microsoft ! gloussa Naruto. Non, disons qu'il touche à tout ce qui est électronique, regarde !

Naruto sortit de sa poche le tout nouveau MP3 issu des usines de son père. Il le tendit à Harry qui cligna des yeux avant de le prendre entre ses mains. Il ne connaissait même pas ce qu'était un MP3. A ce qu'il comprenait, cela contenait de la musique mais ce qui se trouvait dans ses mains semblait être si… petit.

- C'est une sorte de baladeur, on le branche sur un ordinateur pour mettre des chansons dessus. Tu peux le garder, j'en ai un autre dans ma valise.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry. Mais…

- Oh allez, si j'ai enfin mon enfoiré ce soir, cela compensera. Fais ça pour moi, c'est mon anniversaire.

- Je vais me sentir mal ! souffla Harry en fixant le petit bijou de technologie que Naruto venait de lui donner.

- Mais non, remets-toi. Je voulais pas te gêner Hari… murmura Naruto en se penchant vers lui.

Un second bruit de verres cassés se fit entendre et les exclamations amenèrent un sourire en coin des deux hommes qui se fixaient. Le blond se leva en entraînant son compagnon en entendant une musique diffusée. Se léchant la lèvre du bas, il regarda chaudement Harry avant de l'attirer à lui.

- Allez, beau brun, ils sont cuits à point là, on peut lâcher la bête.

- Je vais vraiment me sentir mal ! marmonna Harry en le suivant sur la piste.

- Mais non, laisse-moi faire…

- C'est ça qui me fait peur, justement ! gloussa-t-il à son oreille tandis que Naruto se collait à lui en rigolant.

- Ferme les yeux et laisse-toi aller.

Harry obtempéra un instant, mais en sentant le corps fin de Naruto se coller à lui, il rouvrit les paupières pour observer entre ses cils le regard azur de Naruto se faire charmeur. Malgré lui, il se laissait prendre au piège de ce regard bleu si ensorceleur et dévergondé. Il oubliait les autres autour de lui, seulement conscient du regard acier de Draco posé sur lui, perceptible avec l'aura magique qu'il dégageait mais impossible à percevoir pour les Moldus présents dans la salle. Il sentait aussi la colère monter du côté du brun de Naruto alors que celui-ci venait de lui tourner le dos pour se plaquer contre lui.

Les mains de Naruto vinrent prendre celles de Harry, les posant sur sa taille pour lui indiquer le point d' « ancrage ». La poigne du brun sur le blond se raffermit et les bras du blondinet vinrent s'enrouler autour de son cou, par derrière, attirant son visage dans le creux offert entre la nuque et l'épaule. Les hanches de Naruto semblaient convulser, formant de petits soubresauts qui le faisaient se frotter contre Harry sans gêne. La bouche entrouverte, le visage tourné vers le brun, Naruto semblait être parti en « chasse »…

C'était ce que pensait Sasuke alors qu'il voyait son blond exciter l'Anglais. Près de lui et dans le même état, le blond de tout à l'heure semblait vibrer sur son tabouret et Sasuke se rendit compte que les deux barmans avaient migré à l'autre bout du comptoir après le second verre qui avait explosé entre leurs mains.

Son regard noir s'assombrit encore plus quand il vit Naruto se pencher lentement en avant, dévoilant à tous ce fessier rond qui n'appartenait qu'à lui et ce fut lorsque le brun fit glisser sa main sur la hanche vêtue de noire jusqu'à l'épaule, affichant malgré eux une position érotique que Sasuke craqua.

Ce qui n'avait jamais été vu au Japon arriva dans un bar gay londonien… Sasuke partit au pas de course, ignorant que le blond à ses côtés avait également craqué, et posa durement sa main sur le bras de Naruto, l'attirant à lui en sifflant comme un chat sauvage entre ses dents. Le regard noir plongé dans le vert surpris de l'Anglais, Sasuke le fusilla des yeux en plaquant Naruto dos à lui.

- Il est à moi ! lui dit-il en japonais avant de reprendre en anglais pour qu'ils comprennent mieux. Mien, compris ?

Harry hocha de la tête avec vigueur, il était peut être sorcier, mais le regard presque rougeoyant de rage du brun venait de lui arracher un frisson. Il se recula d'un pas mais ne put aller plus loin, son poignet se fit attraper et sans un commentaire, Draco le tira à la suite du couple précédent jusqu'à la table où le Japonais brun venait de prendre la veste de Naruto et de le traîner une nouvelle fois le long de la salle sans faire une pause. Arrivé face au bar, il jeta trois billets de vingt livres sur le bois du comptoir et vu le hochement de tête du barman, partit en laissant un autre billet de dix livres en pourboire.

Il ne vit jamais le regard écarquillé des deux barmans qui venaient de voir arriver un super pourboire après une demi-heure seulement.

Naruto croisa le regard de Harry, le brun semblant un peu inquiet du sort de son ami mais vu le sourire ravi du blond et son signe de victoire effectué dans le dos de Sasuke, il semblait être très heureux d'être tiré comme un vulgaire sac par son meilleur ami. Juste avant de passer la porte, le regard azur croisa l'acier en fusion du blond près de Harry et Naruto lui lança un regard exagérément moqueur et un baiser taquin qui le firent hurler de rage mais le rire de Harry le couvrait facilement.

Sasuke tira plus fortement encore sur la main de Naruto emprisonnée dans la sienne, se fichant du regard surpris des Anglais autour de lui alors qu'il se dirigeait rapidement vers l'hôtel. Tout ce qu'il voyait était le sourire de Naruto pour cet Anglais, sa main dorée sur le tissu noir de la cuisse de l'autre.

Naruto n'avait pas le droit de caresser un autre que lui. S'il avait accepté jusqu'à maintenant que le blond sorte avec d'autres personnes, il avait toujours veillé à ce que cela n'aille pas trop loin. Action peut-être trop « personnelle » mais il refusait qu'un autre homme touche au corps de Naruto. Naruto était à lui, il le savait depuis son enfance et maintenant qu'il s'était décidé à garder pour lui le blond, il allait poser sa marque sur son corps de façon indélébile.

Leurs compagnons de voyage les virent passer rapidement, les amis du blond ouvrant de grands yeux en voyant le regard déterminé et menaçant de Sasuke et les yeux brillants de joie de Naruto. Le sourire aux lèvres, il n'essayait vraiment pas de se libérer de la prise dure de son meilleur ami.

La porte de la chambre claqua derrière eux, provoquant un silence stupéfait dans l'hôtel avant que les cris de joie des visiteurs japonais ne résonnent, intriguant les hôteliers anglais qui échangèrent un regard sceptique sur le mental des jeunes Japonais mais ne firent pas de commentaire.

A l'étage, Naruto essayait de reprendre son souffle, c'était dur mais pas irréalisable… si l'enfoiré voulait bien se décoller suffisamment de sa bouche pour le laisser respirer. Sasuke semblait décidé à rattraper près de cinq années de retard en baiser et la langue de celui-ci naviguait dans sa cavité buccale avec une lenteur paresseuse. La main droite coincée dans les cheveux blonds pour prévenir tout recul, l'autre qui semblait travailler sur sa ceinture, Naruto n'arrivait même plus à penser clairement.

Merde, s'il suffisait d'une drague de ce genre pour le faire craquer, il l'aurait fait plus tôt !

Les lèvres gonflées par les petites morsures de Sasuke, Naruto put enfin respirer mais gémit aussitôt quand la bouche et la langue du brun quittèrent sa cavité buccale pour naviguer sur son cou, butinant sa peau avant de s'y arrimer comme… une moule sur son rocher.

L'image idiote fit glousser Naruto et le son crispa Sasuke qui se redressa en plissant les yeux, menaçant.

- Quoi ?

- Non mais rien, vas-y continue ! proposa Naruto.

- Tu te fous de moi ?

- Mais non ! C'est juste…

- Putain…. grogna Sasuke en reprenant sa bouche violemment.

Encore une fois, Naruto songea au fait que l'air était quand même vital pour tout être humain mais quand il sentit la main gauche venir lui ouvrir le pantalon pour glisser rapidement à l'intérieur, il oublia l'inconfort dû au manque d'air pour gémir et s'accrocher vivement à son ami. Contre ses lèvres, il perçut clairement le sourire satisfait du brun avant qu'il ne remonte ses mains sur ses bras et son haut et… lui fasse… Naruto cligna des paupières, surpris en regardant le plafond et se remémora ce qui venait de se passer.

Sasuke l'embrassait… ok,

Sasuke le molestait… ok,

Sasuke savait faire de l'apnée en roulant un patin… il ne le savait pas mais ok,

Sasuke souriait… ok,

Naruto se retrouvait sur le lit, allongé, avec Sasuke assis sur ses hanches et les poings attachés aux barreaux de la tête de lit… pas ok.

- Hey ! Enfoiré ! Détache-m… non mais attends, tu m'as fait une prise de judo ?

- Un hanegoshi, ouais…

- Putain, mais il me donne le nom en prime ! Détach… oï oï, où tu crois toucher là ! s'écria Naruto.

Un gloussement sourd résonna dans la pièce, suivi d'un râle étouffé venant de Naruto. La suite se poursuivit en râle étouffés, plaintes, gémissements, quelques phrases tues - l'amour malgré eux et un gros sentiment d'accomplissement… puis vint l'apothéose qui coupe le souffle, active le sang et donne un nouveau sens à leur vie…

Ils l'avaient fait. Malgré la crainte de Sasuke, ils étaient ensemble, enfin… et Naruto ne quitterait plus jamais le brun.

Le jeune Japonais se redressa, se retirant pour s'effondrer aux côtés de Naruto. D'une main tremblante, il ôta en pinçant les deux préservatifs avant de les jeter dans la poubelle non loin et détacha Naruto de son lit. Aussitôt, les bras dorés se refermèrent autour de lui et, tandis qu'ils se fichaient de la sueur et de toutes sortes de fluide qui les parcouraient encore, ils s'échangèrent enfin un regard amoureux, clairement visible et un doux baiser. Un « je t'aime » pas encore dit car pas vraiment dans leur nature.

- T'es rien qu'à moi, Dobe.

- Je sais ! chuchota Naruto contre son front.

Sasuke se positionna confortablement contre le corps bouillant de Naruto et sentit le sommeil le prendre. L'énervement et la frustration de la journée se rappelant à lui en lui ôtant ses forces après ce corps à corps satisfaisant. Juste avant de s'endormir, il chuchota à son tour un « Joyeux anniversaire, Dobe » qui illumina le visage de Naruto contre lui.

Les yeux azur se plissèrent de satisfaction et il serra contre lui le corps nu de Sasuke avant de songer « Ouais… joyeux anniversaire, moi » qui le fit sourire tandis qu'il s'endormait à son tour.

Il adorait les voyages avec son enfoiré… et espérait quand même que du côté de Hari, ce fut le même résultat.

* * *

**THE END !**

**Bon anniversaire Naruto **

* * *

**Naruto** : ... J'suis Uke l'jour d'mon anniversaire ?  
**Sasuke avec un rictus** : Et même aux jours fériés...  
**Naruto** : La ferme Enfoiré !  
**Draco** : ... Ce blond ***frémit de dégout*** pelotte MON Potter ?  
**Harry** : Euh, j'ai le droit de dire quelque chose ?  
**Draco** : La ferme Potty.  
**Naruto** : Non mais la ferme le faux blond !  
**Draco** : Tu as pelotté MON Potter !  
**Naruto** : Il y a pas ton nom écrit dessus... Hagane, repose moi ce marqueur !  
**Hagane** : Bin quoi...  
**Naruto** : Tu m'expliques pourquoi je suis uke sur mon anniversaire ?  
**Hagane** : Car Sasuke l'a été également à son anniversaire...  
**Harry** : Pas moi...  
**Hagane** : Oui, mais tu l'es pour Noel donc...  
**Harry** : Tu parles d'un cadeau...  
**Draco avec un sourcil levé** : Je te ferais dire, Potty, que tout le monde me veut...  
**Sasuke marmonne** : En descente de lit...  
**Hagane tout aussi bas** : En jouet sexuel...  
**Naruto un peu plus fort** : En sac de frappe...  
**Draco** : ...  
**Harry** : Effectivement, ils te veulent tous...


End file.
